galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Sculpting Field
The Great Sculpting Field is Ucharpli's largest hot desert at approximately 6 million square miles. It covers most of central Kyartula and is considered the hub and origin of Vaikan civilization. Overview The Sculpting Field's boundaries are at Szatariv Canyon and the Haralayas Mountains at the north, while to the south, it is slowly fades into savannas and forests around the border of Joper. The Great Scultpting Field used to be actively volcanic with swampy jungles at the bases several billion years ago. A lot more oxygen used to be in the atmosphere until the Ozone Layer's Destruction which devastated nearly all respirating life forms, which occurred during the earliest recorded mass extinction. Today, extinct volcanoes and fossilized amphibious creatures can be found scattered throughout. Molten rock that used to flow through the area has created many rocky formations making the terrain very rugged, and over time, much of these formations have withered away into sand. Geography and Climate Most of the Great Sculpting Field consists of rocky terrain and sand dunes which are shaped by winds. The life is not as varied as the Codgele Desert, but nonetheless it persists, albeit vary sparse. The River Rulthin, originating from Krayhan's Eyries, flows through much of central Kyartula, then splits off into three emptying out into the Sea of Diamonds. The area surrounding the river contains highly fertile land giving rise to the civilization of Yallvus. The climate tends to be very dry and arid with very little rainfall. However, the areas surrounding the River Rulthin get regularly flooded by the tidal pulls of Der'maan and Revlis'maan tugging on the planet. Dath Hill is a natural nuclear reactor containing large deposits of uranium. Ancient nomads experimented with ways to interact with it using limited forms of their electrical abilities, though radiation limited early development. Regardless, Dath Hill is one of the reasons why the Yallvusians were among the first civilizations to develop on Ucharpli. Ecosystem The vast expanse of desert makes it difficult for all but the hardiest of life forms to survive. Flora *Rivertree - A tree with a hard protective bark and elongated diamond shaped leaves. *Quickleaf - A plant capable of hiding itself under the sand should it be threatened by an herbivore. Its roots will pull the rest of its body downwards. Fauna *Dugzard - A burrowing lizard with only two frontal legs *Dracosaur - A four-legged reptilian hunter *Eletar - A roving four-legged herbivorous animal that travels packs. *Quadrupion - A radial symmetric scorpion creature with four stinger-like arms. *Avstone - A flying creature. Though it has a rough, rocky carapace, its powerful wings and the use of a generated magnetic field to push itself above the ground allows it to stay aloft. *Fuegiron - A bird with shiny, metallic feathers capable of breathing fire. It is distantly related to the Aggateyan Yoltox. *Stingwinder- A snake-like creature with a horn capable of injecting deadly poison *Krokatus - A toothed six-legged reptilian that dwells in the River Rulthin that preys on Eletar. It has one of the most powerful bites on Ucharpli. It hides by buring in the mud and using its stalk eyes to watch prey from underwater. *Goraya - A flying mammal that hides in caves during the day and comes out at night. Their sharp jaws make them deadly even to Vaikan, and they are known to have infested many tombs and crypts, including the famed Sacred Catacombs. Some have hid on the cargo holds of ships leaving Ucharpli and can even be found as far away as Krar. Category:Locations on Ucharpli Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Ucharpli